1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic brackets. More specifically, it relates to molar orthodontic brackets that terminate a set of orthodontic brackets that hold an arch wire.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry that involves the application of mechanical forces to urge poorly positioned, or crooked, teeth into correct alignment and orientation. Orthodontic procedures can be used for cosmetic enhancement of teeth, as well as medically necessary movement of teeth to correct underbites or overbites. For example, orthodontic treatment can improve the patient's occlusion, or enhanced spatial matching of corresponding teeth.
The most common form of orthodontic treatment involves the use of orthodontic brackets and wires, which together are commonly referred to as “braces.” Orthodontic brackets, more particularly the orthodontic bases, are small slotted bodies configured for direct attachment to the patient's teeth or, alternatively, for attachment to bands which are, in turn, cemented or otherwise secured around the teeth. Once the brackets are affixed to the patient's teeth, such as by means of glue or cement, a curved arch wire is inserted into the slot of each bracket. The arch wire acts as a template or track to guide movement of the teeth into proper alignment. End sections of the arch wire are typically captured within tiny appliances known as tube brackets or terminal brackets, which are affixed to the patient's molars.
The arch wire holder of existing terminal brackets is essentially a tunnel through the bracket, open at only the mesial-distal ends. Because the arch wire slot is not open at the labial side of the bracket, it is not possible to insert the wire in the slot by simply placing the arch wire down into the slot. The arch wire must be fed through the side of the bracket. Because of this, the procedure of inserting the arch wire through the tube bracket can be somewhat difficult, especially when it must be performed while inserting the arch wire into the arch wire slots of the other brackets. FIG. 1 illustrates the difficulty of this procedure, which requires the orthodontic practitioner to carefully insert the arch wire 2 into the arch wire tunnel 4, accessible only at the mesial end of terminal bracket 6. Once the arch wire 2 has been fed through the tunnel 4 in the terminal bracket 6, the end of the arch wire 2 may be bent to prevent it from sliding out of the terminal bracket 6. In this way, the terminal bracket acts as an anchor from which the arch wire causes the patient's teeth to move as desired.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a molar orthodontic bracket that more easily and conveniently accepted and held an arch wire therein. Such a bracket would greatly simplify the procedure of placing the arch wire in the holder of the molar bracket.